Bovely Hollow
by potterrange
Summary: It has four months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is now trying to pick up the broken pieces in his life and change things back to how they used to be. Narcissa Malfoy suggests they head to his favorite spot Bovely hollow. Little do they know it is full of mysteries and secrets to be uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

The corridors were dark and empty with no sign of life inside of them. Everybody stayed locked away somewhere in the Manor. There were bloodstains and haunting visuals of the tortures and murders that took place in the large manor. Draco never cried while remembering these moments. It take everything inside of him to prevent himself from doing so. He wore nothing but a blank expression. He sat in his room most of the day reading. A book held up to his face. he barely talked but when he did it wasn't much. An occasional "Good morning, mother." or "Good day, father." but nothing more. His breakfast, lunch, and supper was taken up to his room by his mother. The food was made by house elves but Narcissa would do anything to talk to her son when she could. He didn't like people in his room.

It was another August morning like any other. There was a gentle breeze and it started to cool down as they reached September. Draco squirmed as the light shined into his window. He rolled over and buried his face in the white sheets. His platinum blonde hair covered his pale face. Draco heard a slight knock on his door. "Come in." He groaned. He wiped the drool of his cheek. The door slowly opened.

"Draco." Narcissa whispered. "Do you want breakfast?"Draco shook his head. "You can't keep skipping breakfast, sweetheart."

Draco buried his face in his pillow. "No thank you, Mother."

Narcissa frowned and put the plate on his bedside table. "Eat later, sweetie or whenever you want to." She ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Did you get a good rest?" He looked up at his mother.

"No." He replied.

"Well, rest up and then eat breakfast." Narcissa turned to leave. Draco grabbed his mothers hand to keep her from leaving. Narcissa smiled. After all this time after the war of not eating or talking as much he may open up to his mother. "Yes, dear?" He picked up the plate from the table and placed it in her hand. Narcissa slowly walked out of Draco's room. She saw Lucius leaving their bedroom. She ran to him and hugged him. "Lucius." She whispered. "Will he ever be the same?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'm sure he will."

Draco laid in his bed. He sat up and reached to the front of his bed. The boy picked up the book he hadn't finished reading the night before. Draco opened to his bookmarked page. His bony fingers turned the thin pages of his book. He laid back against his pillow. Draco's eyes scanned the words left to right as he read his favorite book. The novel had been reread by him many times. Most people at Hogwarts didn't know that Draco actually loved to read. He didn't want to come across as nerdy or a bookworm though. Draco knew for a fact that people had a hobby of judging you for every little thing that you do.

His silver and blue eyes were empty as he didn't feel anything in this house anymore except for regret which he couldn't show like anger, sadness, or fear. He would often sit and stare thinking about what he could of done better. His mother often worried about his health. He ate about one meal a day because Narcissa was so desperate to get her son back to health that she would threaten to take away his books if he didn't. He would eat his meals slowly but still get it all down.

Lucius mostly attended his job at the ministry while Narcissa took care of her son. He would come home to a very quiet Draco in his room and Narcissa who would sit in her black chair staring at the fireplace or she would tend to the peacocks in the yard. Draco wasn't often talked to by his father. They were two very different people. Draco loved his father but didn't exactly like him. They had very different perspectives of the world after the Battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa didn't like that she nor her son left the house often. She missed shopping trips with him and all of their fun times. Draco was always asked by his mother if she wanted to go somewhere or do something. He would reply with a simple nod no. He simply stayed behind a closed door. The war had truly changed him and Narcissa didn't know if she would ever get her son back. Her beloved only beautiful boy.

"We've ruined him!" Narcissa exclaimed to her husband. "This will never change!"

Lucius sighed. "The dark lord is gone and this is over. There will be no more war after this."

"The dark lords task started this mess!" Narcissa said with fury and rage in her eyes. "This whole shenanigan because of a task given to a sixteen year old boy who wasn't ready for something like this! Why couldn't he of picked Bella or Greyback instead of my precious boy?" \

Lucius put his hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "The dark lord had many secrets and plans. We never knew why he did anything he did. "It always confused me."

Narcissa groaned. "The point is that our sons future has been wrecked by that son of a-"

"You think i'm a mess?" A voice came from the doorway. Narcissa and lucius looked over to see their pale and skinny son standing at the door.

"Draco." Narcissa sighed. "That's not how I meant to say it. You are just going through so much after all that you've seen."

"I understand." Draco said. "I was actually about to ask if we could go somewhere but why would anyone want to go anywhere with such a messed up person?"

"Draco." Lucius snapped. "That's not what she meant."

Draco turned around and walked out of the room. His legs carried him across the black floor. Draco grabbed the wall with his right hand and leaned against the wall. "Draco?" Narcissa asked. She stood up and walked over to her son. She grabbed his hand. "Are you alright, dear?" He put his hand on his mom's shoulder.

He started to collapse. "Mother." Draco said. She laid him down on her lap. His eyes began to close. Lucius walked over and sat next to Narcissa. He went limp and let go of his mothers hand.

"Narcissa." Lucius said. "It will be alright. He's just passed out."

"Why?" Narcissa said. Tears rolled down her face. "What do we do?"

"Has he been drinking water?" Lucius asked.

"I assumed so." Narcissa said. "His glass was always empty and his plate was empty."

"That doesn't mean he's been drinking it." Lucius said. He stood up and walked over to the house elf. "Get water now!" He screamed. The elf ran to the kitchen. Lucius ran his hand through his sons hair. "It will be alright." He whispered. The elf emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water. Narcissa grabbed the glass from the elf. She opened his mouth and gently poured the water down.

She kissed his forehead. "It's going to be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight was shining through Draco Malfoy's window. Next to him sat his mother holding his hand to watch over him. It had been a minute since they moved the boy to his room. Narcissa's eyes were stained with tears. Lucius walked in with more water.

"Turns out you aren't supposed to have water or food in them until they regain consciousness." Lucius sighed. "We did it all in a bit of a panic."

"Will he become worse?" Narcissa asked. "How long until we get help?"

"Well, we will get him help anyways but if he stays like this for another minute we can have Dr. Savar apparate here."

Narcissa rested her head on her hand. "What do we do?"

Lucius sighed. "We hold on to hope." Lucius held Narcissa's hand.

The couple looked down at their ill son. His eyelids began to move. Draco's eyes slowly opened. "What?" He said in a panic. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Narcissa whispered. "Don't be scared, sweetheart. We are calling over Dr. Savar. It's going to be just fine."

Draco tried to sit his weak body up. "I don't need a doctor."

Narcissa laid her son back down gently but quickly. She stood up and covered him with his blankets. "The doctor will be here soon. Until he arrives drink some water."

"No, thank you." Draco said politely.

Narcissa grabbed the glass and put it in his hand. "It wasn't a question. Now drink. You need it."

Draco held the glass up to his lips. He looked into Narcissa's eyes and saw the pain. He took a small sip of it and handed it back.

"Now." Narcissa began. "You can't chug the water but you must take sips of it frequently, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother." He said although he didn't want the water.

Lucius walked into the room with Dr. Savar. He had been their family doctor since Draco was four years old. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy and good day Draco."

"It's night." Draco sighed. Dr. Savar ignored his snarky remark and sat down on the bed next to Draco. "Well, what's going on Draco?"

"I must of just overheated." Draco said quickly.

"Did you pass out?"

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Yes, he did." She walked over and sat next to the doctor.

"And this was because of him overheating?" Dr. Savar asked. Narcissa looked at her son and then back at the doctor.

"May I speak to you in the hallway?" She asked the doctor. Narcissa stood up and turned out of the room. Dr. Savar followed her and Lucius stayed behind inside of Draco's bedroom. Narcissa closed the door and turned to face Dr. Savar.

"Yes?" He asked.

"After the." Narcissa began. "Ever since the battle Draco hasn't been the same. He's seen more than any eighteen year old boy needs to see. I'm going to be honest and straightforward here. The boy has seen death, torture, and pain. It changed him. After that he has been eating and drinking less. He has been hiding in his room."

'You've told him that it's serious and he need to?"

"Well, of course i have you idiot! You think i want my son to die?" She exclaimed. Dr. Savar looked at the floor awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset."

"I understand." He said with a smile.

"I make him eat at least one meal a day." She replied.

"One isn't enough, Mrs. Malfoy." He said.

"I know." She said. "But it's all I can get him to do."

"If things get worse." Dr. Savar started.

Narcissa help up her hands. "They won't. I promise. We will slowly get him back to his normal ways I just need to know how."

"Take him to a place that makes him happy." Dr. Savar said. "Of course after he is better and not so ill."

"I will." Narcissa said.

Dr. Savar smiled. "Slowly have him eat snacks until it turns into lunch, dinner, and breakfast. The boy needs three meals a day."

Narcissa nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked. "I didn't prescribe him anything."

"That's what i'm thanking you for. For not turning this into a whole deal. I promise you he will get better." Narcissa exclaimed.

"If it gets any worse even the tiniest bit then make sure you call me." He said.

She walked back into Draco's room. Her son laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Narcissa walked over to her son and held his hand. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Draco shrugged. "The normal."

Narcissa nodded. "That's good." Draco and his mother exchanged awkward glances until Narcissa broke the silence. "Draco, I need to talk to you." She looked at her husband and at the door. Lucius nodded understandingly and left. He knew that she needed to talk things out with her son alone.

"What is it, mother?" Draco asked. Narcissa picked up the glass of water and held it up to his mouth so he could take a sip. He sighed after he swallowed the cold water.

Narcissa looked Draco right in his blue eyes. "I understand that you are going through alot but you need to eat. You need to get well."

"Maybe I don't want to." He said.

Narcissa's gentle warm smile faded. "Well, what do you mean?"

Draco held his mothers hand. "I mean all this started so long ago before I was involved. Only when you and father were."

"Ok." Narcissa nodded confused about where he was going with this.

Draco cleared his throat. "In fourth year when Potter saw the dark lord. When he fought him. Cedric diggory died that night because of the dark lord and death eaters. People like us."

"Draco, sweetie. That doesn't mean anything."

Draco's voice suddenly got louder. "That night Diggory died. He was an innocent pureblood just like us. That Weasley twin Fred died. That Lavender girl died and count-." Draco's eyes began to water. "Countless others."

"That wasn't you, Draco." Narcissa said. She hated seeing her son in pain.

"If their families and them went through so much pain and so much struggle then don't I deserve to?" Draco said. He wiped away a tear. After all these times of holding back all of his emotions were coming out. "Shouldn't I go through as much pain as they did?"

Narcissa looked down. "This is why you are doing this? Ripping yourself apart?"

Draco sighed. "I don't deserve this magnificent life with happiness and a full family because none of them even got to live out a full life."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son. "That's not true. You have been through enough pain. You shouldn't think you have to cause yourself anymore of it." She kissed her son on the forehead. "I love you and that's why from now on I promise you things will get better. You will never feel the need to do any of this again."

Draco nodded. "I hope you are right."


End file.
